The Perfect Moment
by la.nerdess.suprema
Summary: Sirius is in love with Remus, who is oblivious to the situation. Only Sirius does not know how Remus feels about him. SiriusXRemus. Rated T for language. Rating may change later. I do not own the characters. If I did,they would never die in the battle. This is my first fanfiction. So read and review! xxx
1. Chapter 1

SIRIUS'S POV-

The sunlight was kissing the cheek of the unmindful werewolf as he was deeply engrossed in his book.

For the thousandth time Sirius thought how cute Remus looked with his strawberry blonde twinkling hazel eyes-_those eyes._

Sirius sighed absent Casanova of Hogwarts was secretly pining for his best friend who was blissfully unaware of the situation...

_'This is frustrating'_,Sirius thought,rolling around and groaning , _'For Merlin's sake,get a grip on yourself Black!He is your best friend,you don't want to ruin the friendship. Back away while you still can.'_

"- Are you even listening to me?Padfoot!"

"Huh?",Sirius gaped at James,clearly missing the last half an hour's conversation.

"Leave it. Obviously you are too busy daydreaming about some bird,while your best friend is literally dying",James huffed. Sirius grinned,"Firstly,you are not dying. And secondly,I have been having this same conversation with you for the last four years. Evans will never go out with you. Lets go prank Snivellus instead,that will be more satisfactory."

At this point Remus put down his book and shook his head at his two best friends. "What?",Sirius asked..._'Merlin he looks so gorgeous...'_

"So let me get this straight,just because Lilly won't go out with you,you will go hex Snape? Am I the only one who sees the flaw in this plan?",Remus looked at that them disappointedly.

"Do you have a better plan?",Sirius put his hand on the shoulder of the marauder and pulled him close. _'mmmm..he smells nice...like chocolate..Good Lord get a grip Black!..'_,he mentally chided himself but did not pull his hands off..

"uhh..ummm...yeah..",Remus stuttered,"Why don't you lie low for a few days,as in no pranking,no hexing Snape-I'm not finished", he said as James and Sirius both started protesting,"And be nice to Lilly..and maybe stop trying to show off in front of her and ask her nicely. She might just say yes. You never know",He smiled fondly as Sirius's hand started ruffling his hair absent-mindedly.

"Well that sounds like a plan,we might just try might just try that. Again Moony,you are a genius. If this makes Prongsy here stop whining about Evans..I might just kiss you!",Sirius held Remus's face in both his hands and plopped a sloppy kiss on his forehead. Remus blushed furiously. James gaped at them. Sirius realised what he has done and to cover it up,he grinned at James,"Why Prongs are you feeling left out?here come let me kiss you!"

"Unghhhhh-No what are you doing Pads!",James croaked as Sirius straddled him and started to kiss his cheeks exaggeratedly,making lots of wet sloppy sounds.

THUD!

James and Sirius broke from their scuffle to see a very pink Peter standing at the door of the dorm. He had dropped the bag of sweets that he was carrying.

James grinned mischievously and arched an eyebrow at Sirius,"Shall we Pads?"."Oh we definitely shall." With an equally mischievous grin Sirius got up from James and they both went to the small chubby boy in long strides and plopped two loud smacking kisses on his each cheeks-well at least they tried to. Said boy ducked and ran around the room,the other two chasing him,falling over the beds and the trunks and the books...

Amidst all this,Remus Lupin picked up his books and started from where he left off with a smile tugging at his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:- TADA! Here I am writing the second chapter to this story! 44 views in 3 days! Good for a first time submission,right?Hugs and kisses for all of you! and Myan favourited this story..Thank you so much! Internet cookies for you!**

**Also I have no tBeta. So the first chapter had some really big errors. Now I have fixed them. If there is something that I overlooked,please let me know! And please please read and review! I need some reviews!**

**Disclaimer:- Haha forgot this one in the firstchapter too!I do not own the characters *sniff* . If I did,Wolfstar would be canon yall.**

REMUS'S POV-

Remus did not know what was wrong with him. He could not study, he could not sleep, he could not think rationally. He even lost interest in chocolates, well, not entirely. But all he could think about was his very handsome and very straight best friend, Sirius Black.

Most of the times he found himself staring at an open book and daydreaming about how Sirius's jet black hair fell over his eyes.. how those grey eyes sparkled when he smiled at him.. how those calloused hands felt against his skin when he messed Remus's hair up on purpose. Sirius always had little to no boundary when it came to private space. Lately those moments of Sirius snuggling up to him, sleeping with his head on Remus's lap became kind of a secret pleasure to the young werewolf...He sighed fondly, remembering the incident of Sirius kissing him a few days back-well, kissing his forehead to be exact. He blushed even thinking about that day, his ears getting all red and cheeks growing hot. Sirius's lips had been soft and warm. He smiled shyly doodling Sirius's name on the corner of the parchment. The world knew Sirius the Prankster, but only Remus knew his Padfoot was kind and caring -wait a minute- "_**HIS **__**PADFOOT**_"? When did Sirius become "_**his**_"?

Remus shook his head absent-mindedly. _'This could never work. I am a werewolf. And NOT a girl. He could never have feelings for someone like me-and also he is very very straight-but mostly 'cause I'm a werewolf'_, he thought bitterly.

With a heavy heart Remus put down his book and decided to skip dinner and just go to bed already. He knew that his friends would be looking for him but he just did not feel hungry anymore. Slowly he started to drift into a dreamless sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was crying and running for his life. Someone-no-something was chasing him. And he knew he had to outrun his pursuer to live. But no matter how fast he ran, it seemed to be just behind him. He realized that he could not escape his fate. He was crying._'-Sirius.. please.. help...' _The thing that was chasing him caught up to him. He was being pinned to the ground-

"shhhh...Moony.. You're okay..You are with me..Wake up..Moony..Hey... You're okay", Remus woke up with a start. It was dark. All candles were blown out; the only light was the silver of moonlight coming through the window. In the silvery darkness he could make out the shape of his best friend holding him in a tight hug and rocking him back and forth.

"Wh-what happened?", He was panting, taking notice of the covers that were lying on the floor, and his bed was all messed up. The taller boy held him close and kept rocking him."You were having a nightmare. I heard you calling my name. I had to make sure you are okay". Remus was ashamed at himself. He never told anybody how his memory of getting bitten still haunts him, not even his parents, and of all people it had to be Sirius. He could not face Sirius, he felt weak and nauseous. Silent tears were making their way to his cheeks.

"Shhh...Don't cry Moony", Sirius hugged him, Remus surprisingly soft against his strong and muscled chest."I'm always there for you. It's going to be okay". Remus melted into the hug, and holding Sirius he could not stop himself anymore. He started sobbing quietly into Sirius's chest. Sirius held him.

Almost half an hour had passed, though it felt like ages to Remus. 'Great. Way to embarrass yourself in front of Sirius..', he thought as he sniffed into Sirius's now wet shirt_. 'He feels surprisingly warm..And comfortable-no- stop. Now is not the time for that .I can't handle this anymore'_, he thought. He rubbed his eyes dry and started to sit up. But Sirius did not let go. He pulled Remus closer to him for another hug and breathed into his hair.

"You know we are all there for you. We will never let any harm come to you. Promise Moons."

Remus smiled and looked up to his best friend. Their eyes locked for a moment. He saw such intensity in those deep grey eyes; he could not tear his gaze away from Sirius. He was so close that he could feel the warm breath of the other boy on his face. Sirius brushed away his tears with his thumb. His thumb began tracing Remus's cheekbones. Remus looked into the eyes of his best friend. Those gray eyes were hooded, almost dark with emotion. They were so close he could count Sirius's eyelashes. Sirius closed the gap between them. His soft warm lips found the werewolf's wet lips.

**A/N:- Ha! So there! They kissed! yayyy****! *does the happy dance* Next chapter will be up soon! RnR people,RnR!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:- Uhhhh sorry guys I took so long to update the story. Don't hate me! SHOUTOUT to hpfan2013 for reviewing the story. I will update soon. promise.**

SIRIUS'S POV-

'_Okay, so nothing to freak out about. I kissed Moony. No big deal. People kiss other people all the time. He probably thinks you are a pervert crushing on your best friend. Way to go, Sirius.' _Sirius groaned into the pillow.

Last night he was trying to soothe Remus from his nightmares when he kissed the werewolf. It was everything he hoped for and more. Remus was perfect against his lips. That kiss seemed to have a calming effect on Remus. They did not even know when they fell asleep in each other's arms. It was early morning when Sirius woke up with a start and realised he was in Remus's bed. He did not know whether to stay there or move to his own bed. He did not know what is going to happen next. He had moved to his own bed to save the werewolf any kind of embarrassing questions from James and Peter.

Sirius rolled over in his bed. He could see Remus sleeping peacefully in his bed. '_Merlin he looks so beautiful. He probably thinks that I am a monster for taking advantage of his vulnerability last night. I don't know what to do.' _ Remus stirred in his sleep,breaking Sirius's reverie. He decided to get down to the Great Hall before his friends; he needed some alone time to think this situation through.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was already halfway through his breakfast when the rest of the Marauders came to the Great Hall.

"How can you already be up and almost finished with your breakfast? I though we were supposed to sneak into the Kitchen today." James huffed at his best friend. "You are already having breakfast. Why would you need to sneak in the kitchen?" Sirius jerked his head into Remus's direction at the sound of the werewolf's voice.

Remus looked considerably happier than he did in the last few months. He was laughing at something james had said. A stray strand of hair fell on his eyes. He looked so breathtakingly beautiful that Sirius could not take his eyes off of him. Then he caught Sirius's eyes and blushed profusely and mumbled an excuse to go to the library.

'_Great, so he is embarrassed about what happened last night. I knew he would never like me anyway. Now I have to clear this mess. I cannot damage this friendship._' Sirius thought bitterly.

"Wait up Moony. I will be coming with you. I need to check something about, uh, the Charms essay." Sirius got up from the table too. Remus looked way beyond flustered and stopped on his track.

"But you already finished your Charms essay Padfoot. I copied from it remember?" Peter chimed in anxiously. _'Damn it,Peter'_, Sirius turned to the smaller boy and almost snarled,"Yes,and now I think it's all wrong. So I will be in the library. Don't wait up." He jogged up to the werewolf before Peter could say something else to stop him.

He put an arm on Remus's shoulders and laughed, "So Moony, let's go to the Library." Remus turned the deepest shade of crimson.

"Uh-uh..yes,the Library. Yes let's go." He mumbled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The walk to the library was awkward if nothing else. Remus looked on the edge and blushed whenever Sirius touched him in any way. Once they were in the Library, Remus seemed to have calmed down a little and quickly surrounded himself by at least a dozen books.

Sirius stared at him sadly. He knew what he had to do to make this situation less awkward. He took a deep breath and sat down opposite Remus. He could feel Remus tense up as he lowered himself on the chair. He closed the book Remus was reading and found Remus looking at him expectantly.

He inwardly cursed. _'Does he have to be so beautiful? Okay toughen up Black, here we go.'_

"Moony, we need to talk about last night."

**A/N:- So cliffhanger. dun dun dun. *laughs evilly*. RnR and I will update again soon. All my love. xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:- yayyy new chapter! I am not really happy with it. I had two different endings to this chapter. Then I used this one. So how are you liking this story so far? Read and Review please! Because reviews are like chocolate chip cookies to me. *hint: I really love chocolate chip cookies***

REMUS'S POV-

Remus was freaking out internally. Sirius had kissed him last night and Remus had found himself melting against the other boy's lips. They had fallen asleep cuddling each other and Remus had never been more comfortable. But when he woke up he had found himself alone in the bed. He was a little hurt that Sirius left him alone in there but he did not let that burst his happy bubble of thoughts.

_'He kissed me! HE KISSED ME! Does it mean he likes me? Or is it just one of those spur of the moment thing? He felt so good though.'_ Remus's train of thought stopped when he caught sight of the raven haired boy sitting at the Gryffindor table in the great hall. _'Merlin he looks so gorgeous even when he is frowning. What if he regrets last night? Worse, what if that was just a joke to him? Oh Merlin,you gotta stop overthink this. Just act like everything is normal.'_ James ran past him and sat beside Sirius. "How can you already be up and almost finished with your breakfast? I thought we were supposed to sneak into the Kitchen today." It was just another normal day. Remus could not help but roll his eyes, "You are already having breakfast. Why would you need to sneak in the kitchen?" At the precise moment Sirius chose to look up and their eyes met. Remus's breath hitched. '_Well, fuck. It's not another normal day. I better leave here before I do something stupid.'_

Remus stood up mumbling an excuse to go to Library. Was he imagining it or Sirius looked a little hurt? He did not want to think too much about it. He turned to leave.

"Wait up Moony. I will be coming with you. I need to check something about, uh, the Charms essay."

Uh-oh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Moony, we need to talk about last night."

Remus could already feel his heart breaking in pieces. He knew what is going to come next. He dreaded this moment for a long time. A bitter smile formed in his mouth. He needed to end this before Sirius broke his heart.

"It's okay Sirius. I know what you want to say."

Sirius blinked, "Uh, you do?"

"Yes. It was just a spur of the moment thing. You were trying to calm me down. It did not mean anything. We should forget about it. And for once, I totally agree with you."

Sirius almost looked hurt," You do?"

"Yes Pads, I do. It's okay. It was just a onetime thing only."

"So we are still friends?" ,Sirius smiled brittly.

"Best Friends." Remus smiled too.

Sirius smiled so dazzlingly, for a moment Remus forgot to breathe. '_Look how happy he is. This is what he wanted. And you wanted him to be happy. So suck it up and be strong now.'_

"Are you even listening to me?", Sirius frowned, poking Remus in the arm with a finger.

"Uh, sorry. What were you saying?", Remus cursed inwardly.

"I was saying now you should actually date some girl. I know lots of girls like you. Why don't you ask out Maggie from Ravenclaw? From what I've heard, she is head over heels for you."

Remus could feel his temper rising. "Trust me Pads, she really is not my type."

"Why not? She is funny, is into books and you guys would look great together."

Remus could not control his anger anymore. "Damn it Sirius! I don't care whether we look great together or not. I don't want to date her."

Sirius bit his lips."Okay sorry."

They left for class in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Charms class, Sirius passed a note to Remus.

"Claire from Gryffindor?"

Remus pushed it back to Sirius.

"No."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus decided to skip the Great Hall at the time of lunch. The last thing he needed was Sirius asking him about random girls he thought Remus could hook up with. It irritated him to death that Sirius was so eager to set him up with some girl just after they kissed. It was like he wanted Remus to be dating someone else as soon as possible.

He smiled bitterly. _'If only I could do that.'_

He was in their dorm debating whether to skip the rest of the classes.

"Hannah from Hufflepuff?"

Remus jumped in fright. The book on his lap fell on the floor. He turned to look at the face of the grinning idiot that is Sirius Black.

"Bloody Hell Sirius. You scared me. What are you doing here?"

"Well I missed you at lunch. So I checked the map and came to find you." Sirius plopped himself on the same bed.

"I was not hungry." ,Remus mumbled.

"Mm-hmm." Sirius tossed some chocolates at him. _'He definitely does know me better than anybody else.'_ Remus grinned."Thanks Padfoot."

"So you did not answer me."

Remus felt the same irritation starting to grow. He decided not to answer Sirius. But Sirius being Sirius, pulled him in an one armed hug and asked again, "Hannah from Hufflepuff?"

"I told you Sirius. I am not interested." Remus tried his best not to lose control of his temper.

"Sally from Ravenclaw?

"No."

"Susan-"

"NO! For Merlin's sake! How many times do I have to tell you that they are not my type! I don't want to date them."

Sirius looked shocked by the outburst. "But Moony I was just-"

"You were what? Trying to help? I don't need your help. Why the sudden interest in my love life though? Is it because you kissed me? Is that why you want me to be off with some bird? So you can feel safe about, about your sexuality? " Remus snarled at Sirius. Sirius's face ashened."It's not what you think Moony. I swear."

"Yes. That's exactly what it is. And really if you want me to be dating any of those girls, what do you suggest I do about my condition? Do I tell them? Do I lie about it? Because you know, lying is so healthy for a relationship!"

Sirius's mouth fell in an O. Remus sighed, "What?"  
"You. Being Sarcastic. I never thought I would see this day." Sirius's eyes were still the size of saucers.

"It's not funny Sirius. I don't want you to try and set me up with any girl that you know."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm fucking gay! I like guys! How many times do I have to tell you that those girls are not my type! Oh shit." Remus clapped his hand over his mouth as soon as he realized what he had said.

_'I can't believe I just spilled my secret.'_

**A/N:- So, Sirius is stupid. And Remus just told him his secret! What will happen next? To know that,stay tuned for the next chapter! *coughs* okay so I can't do anchorman voice. Whatever. RnR and I will update soon. Much Love to you all, my munchkins! xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:- So I did not post last week. I was sick. And depressed. But I am all okay now and here it is. The fifth chapter. I made it from Remus's POV, 'cause I like him just a tiny bit more. Ooh and did you guys hear the news that Queen Rowling will write another story in Potterverse! Everything is right in the world again. yayyy!**

**REMUS'S POV-**

Remus kept running. He had to get away from the dormitory, Sirius, everything. He could not believe he had spilled his biggest secret to the object of his affection. Tears prickled in the back of his eyes as he remembered Sirius's shocked face.

'_Well , this was supposed to happen either way. Did you actually think that he would accept you?'_ A bitter voice in Remus's head spoke_. 'He accepted my Lycanthropy. Why not this? How does my sexual orientation make me any different?'_ Another voice chimed in_. 'Argue all you want. You saw how shocked and probably disgusted he was when you told him the news? He will never accept you.'_

"Seriously,I am talking to myself." Remus murmured. He was almost out of breath. For the first time he stopped and took notice of his surroundings. He was in the south Astronomy Tower. It was desolate. Panting,he went to the nearby alcove and curled himself into a sitting position. Nobody was going to find him here.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He had just come out to his best friend,by accident. He did not know what his reaction was going to be. He did not know what other people were going to say had they found out. He did not know what his parents would say. He just knew that he could not afford to lose his best friend. He could feel the tears coming. He broke into quiet sobs.

"Hello? Who's there?" A singsong voice asked from somewhere in the darkness.

'_Shit'. _Remus did not expect anyone to find him here. He quickly started to rub his face off his tears. The voice again asked "Are you alright? Where are you?" A girl wrapped in Ravenclaw scarf came into view. It was Susan Clearwater from Ravenclaw, a girl he has caught staring at him many times before. In fact, Sirius and James had teased him about her a couple of times. _'Sirius'_ The thought of Sirius was enough to send him over the edge. He somehow forced a smile and moved to a side to make some room for Susan.

"I am okay Susan. Just a little knackered, is all." Remus breathed shakily.

Susan smiled kindly. "I don't know what's bothering you. But I am sure you will be okay, Remus. Do you want me to sit here with you for a couple minutes? Or if you want privacy, I could go." She said questioningly. Remus smiled at the kindness of this almost stranger but sweet girl. "No of course, you can stay." Susan sat down beside him and offered him a watery smile.

They sat in silence for a while, both lost in their own thoughts. Susan was humming a little. Remus found her presence oddly comforting. "Uh, I don't mean to pry, but what are you doing here? It is past curfew, isn't it?" Remus asked before he could stop himself. Susan smiled again, "You are out too. But don't worry, Mr. Prefect, I won't tell if you don't." She grinned at a visibly red Remus. She dropped her voice and said, "I come here almost every night. This place has a beautiful view. It helps me to think."

Remus nodded. He stared at the night sky. It was peaceful in the Astronomy tower. _'What if I shift my dorm room?Has that ever happened? Can I do that? Am I overreacting? Urrghhh why did I have to tell him that I am in fact gay! Silly stupid Remus, never learning to shut his mouth!'_

"So why are you here alone? Where are your friends?" He was jolted back to reality by the sound of Susan's voice. He could feel his face heat up at the mention of his friends.

"Umm, I would rather not discuss that, please." Remus said stiffly. The last thing he wanted was to out himself in front of this girl, whom he barely knew.

"Well, you boys are almost always inseparable. That's why I asked." She said defensively. Remus hummed in response. After spending some time in silence she spoke again, "You are in a fight with them, aren't you?"

Remus could feel a little bit of irritation at the back of his mind. He just wanted to be left alone. He did not want to discus his problem. And certainly not with a girl he barely knew. When he did not say anything, she kept saying, "It will be okay. They can't stay mad at you. In fact, nobody can. You are just too sweet." She smiled at him and batted her eyes. Uh-oh.

He blushed furiously and mumbled an excuse to leave. He did not want his night to get any more complicated. Susan looked hurt but then smiled sweetly and said ,"Well, before you go would you at least like to share some chocolate with me? They improve your mood. I have read about it in library." There was some of Honeyduke's best chocolates on her hand.

Remus debated whether to take chocolates from her or not. She seemed sweet, maybe a little into him. _'It might lead her on.'_ The voice in the back of his mind said. '_But it's chocolate! And after the night I had I could do with some.'_ His mind reasoned. He took one sweet from her outstretched hand. Susan beamed at him. He felt a little guilty about feeling annoyed at her. She was nothing but trying to help him. He popped the sweet into his mouth and was going to thank her when the world swayed. He could feel his vision getting blurred. _'I AM POISONED!'_ His mind screamed. He turned to Susan disbelievingly. Oddly enough Susan was still in focus and everything else was fading out quickly. She was smiling sweetly at him.

'_What have I got myself into?'_ was his last thought as everything went black.

**A/N:- So I am evil. Buhahahaha. Why did nobody teach Remus of the Stranger Dangers? Poor Remus. Sorry, not sorry. read and review y'all. And I will update soon. Promise. xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:- umm hi guys! I did not update the fic last Sunday. So here you go. A wild chapter appears. Are you guys reading? Is anybody reading? If you guys are reading, review maybe? please? pleease? *makes puppy dog eyes* **

**Also we have a guest appearance in this chapter by... guess who? Well, read on! And find out!**

**SIRIUS'S POV-**

Sirius was still in shock from Remus's outburst. The werewolf's words played in a loop in his mind.

"_Because I'm fucking gay! I like guys! How many times do I have to tell you that those girls are not my type!" _ A little part of Sirius's brain was doing a happy jig at the revelation. He never thought there would be the slightest chance for Remus to like him back. But if Remus were to be gay, he believed he still had a chance. A grin played at the corner of his lips. _'Remus is gay. Could there be a chance that he might like me? Is that why he got so mad when I tried to set him up with girls?'_ Sirius ran his fingers through his raven hair. He had to find Remus soon. He ran out to the common room. It was almost empty except for James and some giggling fourth year girls.

" Have you seen Moony, mate?" Sirius asked scanning the common room for any clue to where Remus might have gone. "No, not really." James replied absent-mindedly. Sirius sighed. He needed James's attention. So the obvious had to be done.

He jumped to the couch James was sitting on earning lots of squeals and more giggles from the fourth year Gryffindor girls. "Ow! Get off Pads! What are you doing?" James tried to push him off the couch. "Awww Prongsy you hurt my feelings! Just after we shared that tender moment the other day too." Sirius was smirking at the obvious terrified expression on James's face.

"What tender moment?" One of the girls ventured curiously. "Glad you asked." Sirius sat down more comfortably, draping an arm around James. "The other day Prongs was feeling a little left out when-"

"Okay that's enough" James shut Sirius's mouth with his hands with a comically terrified face, "Ladies, we have something serious to discuss here, so if you please excuse us." With a forced grin he dragged Sirius back to their dorm room. Closing the door behind them, he turned to face a smirking Sirius. "What in the name of Merlin Pads! What were you thinking? Trying to ruin my game and everything!"

Sirius chuckled," I needed your attention and you were busy." James sighed."Well now I am all ears. So tell me what is it?"

"Well" Sirius took a deep breath. This is the moment of truth. He seriously hoped that James would be okay with him liking a person of same gender, because he could not think of a world without his best friend—his brother—beside him. "I have had a crush on this person. I think it's pretty serious."

"Yeah you are." James deadpanned. Sirius raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Okay It's not my best joke. But it was an opportunity." James shrugged and continued, "So who is this person? Do they know about your crush?"

"No. But in recent past we kind of had a moment. Then I kind of ruined my chance the next day by being me. Then other stuff happened too. The thing is, I never thought I would have a chance with this person. But now there might be a very slim chance of them liking me back. But you know me, I kind of ruined the moment." Sirius ran his hand through his hair. Now that he thought about the day's events, he was cringing mentally at his behavior.

"So what do you think you should do?" James asked him thoughtfully. "I don't know mate. Maybe I should just come right out and tell him how I feel about him? But what if he does not feel the same?" Sirius was running every single scenarios through his mind in which Remus could say "no" to him.

"Don't worry. I think Moony feels the same about you too." James said with a little grin. It took Sirius a moment to register what he just said. He stared in shock at his best friend. James was guffawing at the puzzled expression of Sirius's face. "What? You really think that I would not know that one of my best friend fancies the other one? You know sometimes I might be clueless, but I am not blind. I have seen the way you look at him. All googly-eyed and everything. I could literally draw little hearts floating around your head like they do in muggle cartoons."

"So- so you don't hate me that – umm – I like blokes?" Sirius swallowed the lump quickly forming in his throat. He could not believe that James knew and took it so well. "Of course not mate. We are brothers. It's going to take more than that for me to hate you. And of course love is love. I don't care whether it's a bloke or a bird as long as you are happy." James pulled him in a hug. Sirius was trying unsuccessfully to hold back his tears. He was relieved. At least one problem was solved. James pushed him back. "Ugh enough mush. So what do you plan to do? How are you going to woo Moony?"

Sirius rubbed his eyes." I don't know. I don't even know whether he likes me or not."

"Oh trust me. I have seen the way he looks at you. He has some serious feelings for you." James laughed at Sirius's arched eyebrow. "Okay another bad joke. But I know what I am talking about. He absolutely adores you. I think you should just tell him how you feel. Lay your cards on the table. It's like following what he has always asked us to do. Umm, why are you looking at me like that?" Sirius's eyes were the size of plates. "Because today you seem like the wiser one." He grinned at his best fried. "Okay so I am going to do that exactly. But the problem is I don't know where he is."

"Ah but you forget, I have the map." James pulled out a parchment from his pocket. He laid it out on the nearest bed and tapped it with his wand muttering the incantation under his breath. The boys scrutinized the map to find the dot saying Remus Lupin.

"Oh there he is. In the south Astronomy tower." James looked up to see Sirius already half out of the shouted, "Good luck mate! Go get him!"

Sirius grinned back at James and ran out of the dorm. He was going to tell Remus how he feels. He had a good feeling about this.

**A/N:- Did you figure out who was the guest star? Why of course, it's the Marauders' Map. I know. I am as bad as James at cracking jokes. But isn't he a sweetie? And Sirius is going to find Remus soon. What will happen? Stay tuned and you will know! *I am getting good at this anchorman voice, aint I?* **

**Anyway read and review, 'cause they motivate me really. Will update asap. Promise. All my love. xxx**


End file.
